


Positive

by jinwann



Series: Your Heart is My Home [12]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinwann/pseuds/jinwann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The test is positive. Minseon is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Positive

The test is positive.

Her initial reaction is fear, an ice cold spike that shoots down her spine. She sinks against the bathroom wall, trying to gather her scattered mind. Her heart feels like it's skipping beats at random, her palms are clammy and clenched tight at her sides, her eyes staring at herself in the mirror.

This is it, she thinks. In the span of 9 months her body is going to change dramatically, she'll be uncomfortable and in pain like all the things her mom has told her would happen- had scared her with, and even the thought of labor and contractions might actually make her throw up.

Are they even ready for this? Is she even ready?

After a few deep breaths, she thinks about it again, her eyes catching the test still sitting on the sink counter. In 9 months they'll have a little boy or girl in their lives, a child they'll watch grow and change and take care of for the rest of their lives. It'll be a lot of sleepless nights and many diaper changes, but then she'll hear her baby's first laugh and see her baby's first smile, and see her child open their eyes for the first time, and she knows then that she's ready.

And the thought of Sehun's smiling face when she tells him finally eases her heart.

She makes her first obstetrician appointment and leaves with over 8 more scheduled and a sonogram of twins. She waits a week- waits for the perfect time to tell Sehun, and then presents him with a wrapped up gift.

"What is it?" he asks, picking through the wrapping carefully. Minseon just smiles, holding the sonogram behind her back, and motions for Sehun to open the bag. He tosses out the wrapping paper and pulls out a mug with the words DAD'S MUG printed along the sides.

Sehun eyes it curiously for a moment before his eyes widen and everything clicks. "Minseon..."

Minseon places the sonogram beside the mug and smiles, her eyes watery as she watches Sehun's expression morph into something of awe. His hands are shaking subtly and he can't stop staring at the picture. He looks like he'll cry, but he pulls Minseon into his arms and hugs her tight, just so she won't see him cry. Minseon smiles and holds back her own tears.

"I'm gonna be a dad," he murmurs, lips pressed to her shoulder and fingers clenched in her shirt. "A dad of two."

Minseon smiles and kisses his shoulder. A new chapter begins.


End file.
